


Something to Hang Onto

by LairdeCyfarwydd



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LairdeCyfarwydd/pseuds/LairdeCyfarwydd
Summary: (CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE ADVENTURE ZONE EPISODE 61)Lup's anger at the injustice they face every year threatens to overwhelm her. She can't keep watching her friends die. She needs something to hold onto.





	Something to Hang Onto

Another failure. Lup watched sadly as the world behind them faded into darkness, and the increasingly familiar feeling of her body rewinding itself into its old position took place. But even after that, she didn’t go to join the rest of the group to see the new world. Instead, she went back to her rest quarters.

Taako found her there not long after. “Hey, saw you come back here. Something wrong?”

Lup didn’t reply for a long moment. She was focused on the ball of flame in her hands as she tossed it back and forth before she threw it at the ceiling in frustration. The flame didn’t hit the ceiling, it blew out before then when her magic no longer sustained it. 

“Every year we do this, and every year we’re starting over. And if we don’t find the light, we screw over their planet.” She drove her fist into her thigh, and it hurt but she didn’t react to it. “Every year the hunger gets stronger. We need to stop it.”

Taako was quiet for a bit, watching her get up and pace angrily. “But we aren’t being eaten with them,” he suggested, grinning slightly at her. Lup didn’t notice though. Instead, she aimed to kick the trash can across the room.

“No so all these civilizations fucking die so we can survive? What’s that shit?” 

She couldn’t think of a way to stop this beast. And the fact that she was stuck here reliving it every year was driving her mad. Heat was touching her finger tips again, she was losing her temper but she made no effort to control it. That was her brother, stuffing up emotions. Not her.

“Lup the most important thing is that we get out alive to try and figure out how to stop this. These civilizations only have a year. We have what looks to be many to figure this out.” He reminded her but that just made her angrier. Enough so that she sent a fireball rushing past his face. It ended up singing the tips of his hair on that side, and scorching the wall behind him.

“Well if you’re gonna be that way m’dude, then I’m out come find me when you DON’T feel like shishkababing me!” It hurt Lup to hear him talk to her the way he did the rest of their crew. She was his sister, but the fancy talk was a wall for her brother to hide behind. She had done that to him.

Lup paced a bit longer, than hid her face in her hands as she sat back on her bed. What could she do?

Eventually, as the crew settled down for the evening, she took to walking the halls. She saw Davenport, who nodded at her as he bustled past to his sleeping chambers. That probably meant that Barry was handling the ship. She didn’t know if she could around someone without flaming them right now though.

She found herself on the deck a few minutes later, looking at the new terrain. Another empty planet with no life on it. Nothing but scorched wasteland as far as the eye could see.

“Lup.”

Lucretia’s soft voice drifted across the room and she turned to look at the journalkeeper for their mission. //Our mission. What a fucking joke that turned out to be.// 

“Lucretia, I don’t have the patience to talk.” She turned back to face the deck but in the reflection, she saw the human lean next to her.

She made no effort to engage Lup in conversation, instead leaving her to her own thoughts. Of which, there were many.

Lup couldn’t cope with watching civilizations die. There were too many that she had seen now, afterall. What else could she do though? Lup had no idea. They hadn’t found a way to fight the Hunger but they needed to. That much was obvious afterall. But until then, Lup needed something to hold her afloat.

“...Lucretia?” The human next to her didn’t respond, but Lup did sense that she was listening.

“Do you think there’s any possibility those worlds could still be alive in the hunger? That we could save them?”

She waited for Lucretia to answer as she fiddled with the lacing on her shirt but it didn’t take long to receive an answer. 

“Considering we can’t go back to the ones we save. Considering we can’t go back to the ones we don’t. It could be possible that they still live in the hunger.” There was a smile on her darker skin, and a flash of teeth as she grinned at the elf. “It keeps me going, that thought. In the dark moments.”

Lup didn’t know if that opinion made her feel better or worse inside, but it did calm her. She nodded back at Lucretia, put a hand on her shoulder, then left the deck. She had a lot to think about.


End file.
